I Love You, Mommy
by LePoptart
Summary: Lucy and Layla one-shot For all the wonderful mother/daughter relationships


**To my mommy with love..**

* * *

_~I Love You, Mommy~_

"Mommy! Look at me!" Little Lucy sings as she balances at the top of a monkey bar.

"Lucy, honey! Don't hurt yourself!" single mother, Layla, calls to her only daughter from below.

"Don't worry, Mama! I wo-" In that very instant, Lucy loses her balance on the bar and falls backwards. Layla quickly runs to her daughter, her eyes set on saving her, and dives to Lucy, catching her in her arms. Lucy clutches on to her mother, crying and whimpering.

"M-mommy..." Lucy cries, digging her face into Layla's chest.

"Shh, it's okay," Layla coos her daughter, holding her close, "Mommy's here."

"I was so scared," Lucy cries, then noticing her mother's bleeding leg, "Mommy! You're leg!"

"Don't worry about me, Lucy," Layla hugs her daughter close, tears pooling in her eyes, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Lucy mumbles.

"Good."

Layla holds her daughter still and Lucy begins to giggle, "Mommy, you looked like a superhero. The way how you scooped to the rescue like that."

"I would do anything for my baby," Layla kisses her daughter on the forehead.

_._

_._

Layla takes her now older daughter to the store and together, they look for what to eat for dinner. They wander through the frozen foods aisle.

"How about some fish with fried rice?" Lucy suggests.

"Sounds great," Layla agrees, "I'll make sure sure to make some of my special sauce with the fish, too!"

"Ooh!" Lucy awes, "Yeah! And i'll make some of my strawberry lemonade!"

"Why don't we have our own cooking channel?" Layla chuckles.

"Cause people don't know what they're missin'!" Lucy smiles with her mother.

"Hey, there," A tall man with a mustache approaches Layla and Lucy. "What's a couple of sisters doing here all by themselves?"

"Sisters?" Layla giggles like a school girl.

"Gross," Lucy mumbles under her breath.

"You two have a tall and muscular man in the picture?" The man continues.

"No, and we're not looking for one," Lucy snaps back.

"Lucy!" Layla elbows her daughter gently, still keeping a smile at the man, "Sorry about that. That's my daughter Lucy and i'm Layla."

The two shake hands and protective Lucy glares daggers at the man.

"Jude," The man introduces himself, "And I would have never guessed you two were mother and daughter."

"So you were looking for two young girls to pick up?" Lucy cuts in, "PEDOPHILE!" Lucy yells, making everyone at the store look at them.

"No-I-" The man steps back form the blonde.

"CAPTAIN PEDO IN THE FROZEN FOODS SECTION!"

"Lucy!" Layla calls for her daughter, who obeys her mother. Layla sighs and then turns to the man, "So...i'll text you?"

"Sure," The man takes his phone out, "What's you're number?"

"It's 714-GET-LOST!" Lucy yells, shoving her mom as far away from the man as possible.

When Lucy and her mother enter the car, Layla sighs and turns to her daughter, "Lucy, how the heck am supposed to find a nice guy if you keep scaring them away?"

"Simple," Lucy smirks, "You don't. Not while i'm around!"

.

.

It's Lucy's first day of high school and Lucy is excited as can be. She get's out of the car, fixes her blonde hair, straightens her skirt, and was about to walk to the gates, when Lucy's mother yells, "LUCY! Wait for me!"

Lucy let's out a annoyed groan and waits for her mother.

"Mom," Lucy turns to the older blonde, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going in to go meet your teachers!" Layla answers excitedly.

"No you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"Mom!" Lucy groans, covering her face as her mom walks ahead of her.

"Oh, quiet, I bet tons of highschoolers came with their parents!" Layla chirps, now dragging her embarrassed daughter.

Lucy looks around to see if anyone was watching her, and her eyes meet a tall, muscular pinkette who was talking to some of his friends. He sends her a crooked grin and waves at her. She does the same, except with red cheeks. His friends look at her and begin to laugh.

Lucy turns her attention back to her mother, "Don't you have work?"

"Don't start until nine," Layla replies, then eyeing the school, "Ooh! It's so big!"

"You saw it orientation, mom," Lucy gruffs.

"Yeah, but it's bigger last time I saw it!" Layla begins to wave at a group of Lucy's friends, "Lucy! Look! It's your friend, Levy! HI LEVY!"

"Mom!"

"Yes, dear?"

"Do me a favor and LEAVE!"

.

.

Lucy works on her homework at the table and curious Layla looks over Lucy's shoulder, curious of what her daughter was doing.

Lucy, a bit aggravated, glares up at her mother.

"Can I help you?"

"Oh, I just wanted to see what you were doing," Layla says innocently.

"Homework. Now, bye," Lucy waves sarcastically at her mom.

Layla frowns and then turns around to walk away. Lucy goes back to her work but then gets really upset when Layla asks, "Anything I can help with?"

"No, mom!" Lucy hisses, "Quit bearing over me!"

"I'm just trying to help..."

"I don't want your help!"

"Whenever you were little," Layla starts to reminisce, "I remember You would always ask me if I needed help with everything. When it when to making breakfast, to putting on my jacket-"

"Mom, I don't care!" Lucy cuts in, "I'm not a little girl anymore!"

"Nonsense, you'll always be my baby," Layla smiles at her daughter.

"Ugh!" Lucy growls, getting up and putting her coat, "You're so annoying! Why can't you just be like a normal mom and LEAVE ME ALONE!?"

Lucy slams the front door and Layla flinches at the loud bang.

"Did...Did I do something wrong?" Layla asks herself quietly.

Lucy storms through the park, mumbling curse words and cursing her mother for being so clingy.

"Why are you so stupid?!"

Lucy looks to the playground to see a mother yelling at her daughter.

"I turn around for one second," The mother yells, "And you fall off the bloody monkey bars?! I told you to be careful! You wouldn't be crying if you would have listened!"

"Please...don't yell at me, mommy..." The little girl cries.

"Stop crying! Or i'll give you something to cry about!"

Lucy watches the mother in disgust. Then remembering when _she _fell off the monkey bars and how her mother rescued her and showed her love. Lucy finds herself thinking of all the times Layla was there for her. Never once left her side and they were practically the best of friends...

"I'm so stupid!" Lucy mumbles under her breath, "I need to go apologize to mom. All she was trying to do was help..."

"Lucy?"

Lucy's chocolate orbs meet dark onyx ones. It was Natsu! Her major crush!

"Hey, Luce, I didn't expect to see you here," He smiles at her.

"Oh, hey, Natsu," She says, a bit shocked that he was talking to her.

"I was just on my way to head to the ice cream stand. Wanna come?"

Lucy thinks. 'Boy, do I want to go! This is the first time he's talked to me and now he's offering me to join him for ice cream?! Oh...wait...I need to apologize to mom...But I can'y just leave him! He's my crush! Then again...she's my mom...'

"You have something to do," Natsu soon says. Lucy looks up at the male, "It's okay, Lucy. If your busy, then maybe some other time."

Lucy plants a smile on her face, "Thanks Natsu, I just...I need to go apologize to my mom."

"If that's the case, you better hurry home," He says, "Don't waste your time fighting with your mom. Because you never know what you have until it's gone. I wish I told my mom I loved her one last time before I lost her."

Lucy furrows her eyebrows together but he just sends her a smirk, "What are you waiting for? Go make up with your mom!"

Lucy sends the male a smile, then planting a kiss on his cheek and running off, "Thanks, Natsu! I'll see you tomorrow!"

Layla sits on her couch, looking through old photo albums as Lucy barges through the door.

"Lucy!" Layla gasps, "There you are! Are you-"

Before Layla could speak another word, Lucy throws her arms around Layla and begins to cry, "I'm sorry Mom!"

Layla wraps her arms around her daughter, "There, there. It's okay."

"No it's not!" Lucy cries, "I was so mean to you. You were just trying to help. I'm a terrible daughter!"

Layla makes Lucy look at her, "Lucy, don't ever say such a thing. You are my everything and I love you unconditionally."

"I love you, too, mommy," Lucy whimpers as she continues to hug her mother.

.

.

"Say cheese!" Layla sings as she snaps pictures of Lucy in her prom dress.

"Mom," Lucy chuckles, "Are we done?"

"Nope! Now, we just need to wait for-"

The doorbell rings. Lucy and Layla pause for a moment and then Layla hurries to the door. When she opens it, She sees Lucy's date. Natsu.

"Ooh! NATSU!" Layla wails, "NATSU-BEAR YOU LOOK SO HANDSOME!"

"Thanks, Ms. Hearfillia," Natsu smiles as he hands both Lucy and Layla a rose.

"AND you brought me a rose!?" Layla turns to Lucy, "You two will marry and have many children."

"MOM!" Lucy cries with a beat red face.

"Maybe someday," Natsu winks at his date.

Lucy only smiles with burnt cheeks.

"ALRIGHT! Pictures!" Layla announces, snapping away.

After thousands of pictures being taken, Lucy finally says, "Okay, Mom. We need to go."

"Right right!" Layla turns to the pink-headed male, "Listen, here, mister. I don't care how attractive you are, you have her home by eleven. Do you hear me?"

"Loud and clear," Natsu throws his arms up in surrender.

Layla opens the door for the two, "Have fun, babies! But not too much fun, I DON'T NEED ANOTHER MOUTH TO FEED!"

.

.

"WHOO!" The group of graduating students throw their caps in the air, indicating, they have just graduated high school.

Layla runs up to Lucy who talks to her boyfriend and throws her arms around both of them.

"I'm so proud of you two!" She sings.

"Thanks, mom," Lucy hugs her mom back.

"Yeah, thanks, Ms. Heartfillia," Natsu smiles, hugging her back.

Natsu and Lucy try to release, but Layla just holds on tighter.

"Mom?"

"I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!" Layla begins to wail.

.

.

Lucy sets her things at her door and Layla walks up to her, about to say goodbye to her daughter who was off to college.

"Well," Lucy sighs, "I'm off."

Layla wraps her arms around her and says, "Goodbye, sweetie. Make sure you visit thanksgiving..."

"Don't worry," Lucy smiles, "I'll be home for dinner in no time."

Lucy then hears her mother sniffle.

"Mom?"

"Seems like only yesterday, I saw you taking your first steps..." Layla says quietly.

"Mom..."

"And now, here you are. Leaving for college..." Layla now begins to cry, "My baby girl...Who's going to protect me from men who try to hit on me?"

Lucy chuckles lightly as tears start to run down her eyes, "Just make sure that tell them you have a daughter that your not afraid to call. They'll go running."

Layla chokes out a chuckle along with hr daughter.

There's a silence before Lucy whispers, "I love you, Mommy..."

"I love you too, baby.."

* * *

**Love you, mom :)**


End file.
